SGA und SG1 Drabble Sammlung by SaffierS
by SaffierS
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung an Drabbles und Doppel-Drabbles die ich geschrieben habe und die hoffentlich stetig wachsen wird ;
1. Schwerer als gedacht

**Titel:** Schwerer als gedacht**  
>Raiting: <strong>G**  
>Serie: <strong>SGA**  
>Staffel: <strong>5. Staffel  
><strong>Anmerkungen: <strong>Mein erster Versuch ein Drabble zu schreiben. Beitrag zur "Kuss" Challenge im SGP Forum.

„Verdammt, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!"

Rodney vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt.

„Was ist denn los? Der große Rodney McKay ist ratlos? Na das ich das noch einmal erleben darf!"

„Ich habe schon so viele tolle Drabbles gelesen und will auch mal eines schreiben. Aber mir fällt einfach nichts Gutes zu dem Challenge-Wort „Kuss" ein."

Verzweifelt starrte er auf seinen Laptop, fand aber nur eine leere Word-Seite vor.

„Na wenn es sonst nichts ist. Schreib doch einfach diese Situation auf."

Langsam beugte Jennifer sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft.


	2. Falsche Wahl

**Titel:** Falsche Wahl  
><strong>Raiting: <strong>G**  
>Serie: <strong>SGA**  
>Staffel: -<br>****Anmerkung: **Beitrag zur "Glück" Challenge im SGP Forum

„Noch einmal Glück gehabt!"

John schnaufte erleichtert auf, als er mit seinem Team, aus dem Gate stolpernd, Atlantis betrat und von einer besorgt dreinblickenden Elisabeth empfangen wurde.

„Was ist passiert? Sind Sie auf Wraith getroffen?"

„Wraith? Schön wär's! Nein, Sheppard musste mal wieder herum kirken. Hoffentlich lernt er dieses Mal daraus."

Verwirrt nach einer Erklärung verlangend sah Elisabeth zu dem, sich lauthals über John beschwerenden, Rodney herüber.

„Das gesamte Dorf hat uns mit Mistgabeln verfolgt, sodass wir den kompletten Weg zum Stargate rennen mussten. Und alles nur, weil die Auserkorene von unserem Kirk verheiratet und ihr Ehemann daraufhin eifersüchtig war."


	3. Der Eindringling

**Autor:** Saffier  
><strong>Titel:<strong> Der Eindringling  
><strong>Serie:<strong> SGA  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Doppel-Drabble. Beitrag zum SGP Adventskalender 2011.

Erschöpft kam John vom Training mit Ronon und steuerte direkt auf sein Quartier zu. Vor diesem angekommen hielt er jedoch irritiert an. Er konnte Geräusche aus dem Inneren vernehmen. Vorsichtig legte er sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.

Tatsächlich schien jemand seine Sachen zu durchwühlen und fluchte leise dabei herum. Langsam wanderte seine Hand Richtung Hüfte. Doch da war keine Waffe. Er war nur in Trainingssachen losgegangen.

Gerade als er dennoch sein Quartier betreten wollte, hörte er ein lautes Poltern und erneutes Fluchen.

„Verdammt noch mal. Das muss hier doch irgendwo sein!"

Sofort wurde John klar, wer bei ihm eingebrochen war und er nahm sich vor, diesen Jemand auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Geduldig positionierte er sich an der Tür und wartete.

Es vergingen zwanzig Minuten, bis er endlich das Signal hörte, auf das er gewartet hatte.

„Ha! Da ist es ja! Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was …"

Umgehend fuhr John über den Türöffner. Der Eindringling hatte gerade genug Zeit sich erschrocken herum zu drehen, da stand John bereits in seinem Quartier.

„Rodney! Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt! Du bekommst das Geschenk erst an Weihnachten zu Gesicht und keinen Augenblick früher! Solange bleibt es verpackt!"


	4. Die Bescherung

**Autor:** Saffier  
><strong>Titel:<strong> Die Bescherung  
><strong>Serie:<strong> SGA  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Anmerkung:<strong> Beitrag zum SGP Adventskalender 2011

„Das ist …. vielen Dank, McKay"

John fehlten die Worte, als er den Gegenstand in seinen Händen betrachtete. Teyla, ebenfalls etwas in der Hand haltend, stand neben ihm und lächelte tapfer, während sie zustimmend nickte.

„Ja, das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von dir, Rodney!"

Nach einem warnenden Blick von John, beließ es lediglich Ronon bei einem verärgerten Brummen.

Vor Stolz über beide Ohren strahlend, stand Rodney vor seinen Freunden. Er hatte es sofort gewusst: das waren die perfekten Weihnachtsgeschenke. Noch einmal betrachtete er Sheppards Buch „Eine Einführung in die Astrophysik", Teylas Kochbuch „Kochen ohne Zitronen" und Ronons Ratgeber „Zivilisiertes Benehmen leichtgemacht".


	5. Lange Rede Kurzer Sinn

**Titel:** Lange Rede kurzer Sinn**  
>Raiting:<strong> G**  
>Serie:<strong> SGA**  
>Staffel:<strong> irgendwo während der Staffeln 1-3  
><strong>Anmerkungen: <strong>Beitrag zur "Anfang" Challenge im SGP Forum

„Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll … alles begann damit, dass ich in der 6. Klasse einen nicht funktionierenden Nuklearsprengkopf baute. Damals …"

„McKay!"

Genervt verdrehte John seine Augen und rief den Wissenschaftler zur Ordnung, welcher sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren ließ und einfach weiter redete.

„Damals sorgte das natürlich für viel Aufsehen, aber für mich stand fest, dass …"

„MCKAY!"

Beleidigt hielt Rodney kurzzeitig inne bevor er damit begann sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Unterbrich mich nicht immer, Sheppard. Das ist wichtig!"

„Elisabeth wollte nicht deine ganze Lebensgeschichte wissen, sondern lediglich, ob du es endlich schaffst, die Maschine wieder zum Laufen zu bringen."


	6. Verschenktes Vertrauen?

**Titel:** Verschenktes Vertrauen?  
><strong>Autor:<strong> SaffierS  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> PG  
><strong>Serie:<strong> SGA  
><strong>Staffel:<strong> 3x07 Ein ungewöhnlicher Verbündeter  
><strong>Anmerkung:<strong> Beitrag zur "Ende" Challenge im SGP.

Er hatte ihm vertraut.  
>Die Chance lebend zu entkommen war von Anfang an gering gewesen.<br>Irgendetwas in ihm hatte dennoch gehofft, es mit Hilfe des Wraith zu schaffen.

Doch nun war es endgültig vorbei. Er würde Atlantis und seine Freunde nie wieder sehen.  
>Der Wraith hatte ihn hintergangen und ihm die Lebensenergie fast bis zum letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt.<br>Nicht mehr lange und sein Leben wäre zu Ende.

Schwerfällig öffnete er seine Augen. Er konnte beobachteten, wie der Wraith sich vor ihn hockte.  
>Wie in Zeitlupe hob dieser seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust – und schenkte ihm neues Leben.<p> 


	7. Das Versprechen

**Titel:** Das Versprechen  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> G  
><strong>Serie:<strong> SGA  
><strong>Staffel:<strong> -  
><strong>Anmerkungen:<strong> Mein Beitrag zur Kreuz-Challenge vom SG-P.

„Versprich es mir, Sheppard!"

„Ach komm schon, Rodney! Jetzt stell dich nicht so an."

Beleidigt verschränkte der Kanadier seine Arme vor der Brust und sah John abwartend an.

„Versprich es, oder das war das letzte Mal, dass ich mit dir durch das Tor gegangen bin."

„Ist ja gut. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich nie wieder eine Zitrone mit auf Missionen nehme."

John beobachtete, wie Rodney zufrieden dreinblickte und sein gesamter Körper sich langsam entspannte.

„Ich wusste, dass man mit dir darüber reden kann."

Scheinbar hatte McKay nicht bemerkt, wie er seine Finger unauffällig hinter dem Rücken gekreuzt hatte.


	8. Ausweglos

**Titel:** Ausweglos  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> G  
><strong>Serie:<strong> SGA  
><strong>Staffel:<strong> -  
><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Beitrag zur Drabble-Challenge im SGP zu dem Wort Wahrheit.

Zögernd saß er vor dem Laptop, den Zeigefinger über „Enter" schwebend. Er musste nur noch diese eine Taste drücken, dann hatte er es geschafft.

„Na los, mach schon! Oder wir lassen uns eine entsetzliche Strafe für dich einfallen!"

In der Stimme seines Gegenübers war der Hauch einer Drohung herauszuhören.

Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend drückte er die Taste herunter. Jetzt war es vorbei, er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Die E-Mail an das gesamte Personal von Atlantis war unwiderruflich verschickt.

_"Hiermit verkünde ich, Dr. Rodney Meredith McKay, dass die Wissenschaft überbewertet wird!"_

Nie wieder würde er Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen.


	9. Erkenntnisse

**Titel:** Erkenntnisse  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> PG  
><strong>Serie:<strong> SG-1  
><strong>Staffel:<strong> 4x03, 4x05  
><strong>Anmerkung: <strong>Mein erstes Drabble zu SG1. Entstanden für die Drabble-Challenge im SGP zum Wort Freundschaft.

Bereits bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, hatte die blonde Wissenschaftlerin und Soldatin ihn durch ihr Auftreten in einen Bann gezogen.  
>Doch nie hatte er zugelassen, dass sie mehr als sehr gute Freunde wurden. Zu sehr waren sie beide Soldaten und dadurch an gewisse Regeln gebunden.<p>

Erst jetzt, wo sie in dem Verdacht standen Zatarcs zu sein, wurde ihm Bewusst, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wann genau sich seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber verändert hatten. Wann aus freundschaftlichen Gefühlen, Liebe wurde.

Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend, begann er zu erzählen, was tatsächlich auf Apophis' Schiff vorgefallen war.


End file.
